


Human Birthday Gift

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Ben is away shooting a movie for his birthday. But you can’t let him be alone for his birthday, now, can you?





	Human Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Cute cute thing! Hope you like it :)

He checked the screen of his computer again, but you were not connected. He took a look at the time, heaving a sigh.

You were 30 minutes late.

He knew it was probably because of your work. Because of the distance between the two of you, you were supposed to talk to him during lunchtime, when it was late at night for him already.

He had been thousands miles away from you for months now and it was killing him. It was his job, he had to travel around the world as the movies required him to. And he knew you understood and didn’t hold it against him, but your understanding didn’t change the fact that he missed you like he had never missed anything in his life.

You called each other every single day, and you always remained talking about your day for hours. But it wasn’t the same. It made the distance between the two of you more bearable to hear your voice every day, but it wasn’t enough. He craved for breathing your perfume again, and feel your skin against his, and run his hands through your hair, and just… hold you tightly against him and kiss you.

He had never felt so desperate about a girl before. It was one more proof that what was happening between the two of you was different from anything he had ever experienced.

Anyway, he felt miserable, waiting for you to finally take a break for lunchtime.

And one more thing was coming to sadden his mood : it was his birthday.

His castmates had dragged him in a pub and bought him a cake, and they had joked about his ‘old age’ all day long. It was kind, and he couldn’t deny that he had spent a great time. But today more than any other day he missed you terribly.

And he didn’t want to spoil everything, but he couldn’t help but be annoyed by the fact that you were late.

He turned on the TV, looking at the time again.

32 minutes late.

Ben heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes, and changing the TV channels without caring about it. Still waiting…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the little hotel room he lived in as long as he was filming in this town. Ben frowned hard, wondering who could want to see him at such an hour. He checked his computer one more time, but you were still absent. So he jumped down from his bed, and walked to the door.

But when he opened the door he found…

…you.

You were standing there, with a mischievous grin on your face and a birthday cake in your hands. And for a second he thought he was just hallucinating. Not enough sleep and too much work for too long had finally played nasty tricks on his sanity. So he merely stared at you, motionless, gaping, while you offered him your birthday cake.

“Happy birthday!” you cried, still grinning.

But he merely frowned in response, and you flinched.

You had hoped for a warmer welcome…

“Y/N?” he breathed. “But… you’re supposed to be in L.A. You’re… You’re supposed to be at work.”

“I took a holiday,” you answered. “And I flew here, and bought you a cake, and played the tourist all afternoon, before meeting you here.”

Your smile widened in amusement at the sight of his shocked expression.

“You didn’t really think that I would let you spend your birthday alone in a creepy hotel room, did you?” you said softly.

A grin slowly formed on his face. And you could see that he didn’t believe what his eyes were seeing.

“So here I am,” you added. “I’m your birthday gift! I hope you like it.”

He laughed, although you could hear that his throat had tightened, and you saw withheld tears shining in his eyes.

The next second he had wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly against him.

“I love this gift,” he whispered in your ear. “Best gift ever.”

“I thought you might like it,” you answered with a warm smile, trying not to drop the cake as Ben captured your lips with his.

It had been months since he had left but you still felt the same. The same tickles wherever his fingertips brushed your skin, the same fireworks as he pressed his lips to yours, the same erratic beating of your heart at the mere sight of him…

You had missed him like Hell… And you were sure he had missed you just as much.

He guided you inside his hotel room, closing the door behind you.

You smiled at the sight of his computer resting on his bed.

“Sorry about the little lie,” you said as he took the cake from your hands, his grin never leaving his handsome face. “I had to make sure you would be here when I arrived, or the surprise would have been completely pointless.”

He put down the cake on his bed, and in the blink of an eye, you were back in his arms.

“You’re forgiven,” he laughed, dropping sweet kisses all over your face and neck.

You giggled under his mad kisses, running your hands through this smooth hair you had dreamt about every night since he had walked into this damn plane.

“I missed you so much,” you whispered, holding him tightly against you.

You rediscovered the feeling of his chest rising and falling in rhythm with your own as he breathed, his intoxicating scent, the tickling of his short beard against your cheek…

You had him deep under your skin, and there was no use denying it.

“I missed you too,” he whispered, pressing his lips to your temple. “I missed you so much, Y/N.”

“Your job sucks,” you joked, and he laughed against your skin, the sound bringing a smile to your lips.

“I know it does,” he replied. “Although, you were not complaining that much about it when you bragged about dating a Disney Prince before all of your friends…”

“Shut up.”

You both laughed, sitting down on his bed, and you planted candles on his cake.

You started to sing him a happy birthday out of tune, and he laughed, before blowing out the candles.

You both laughed, as you put down the cake again and gave him a knife for him to cut the food.

“So… how do you feel? Any change from yesterday?” you asked, teasing him.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just famished, this cake looks amazingly good,” he answered.

“It is,” you nodded.

He raised an eyebrow.

“And how could you know that?” he asked.

A sheepish expression appeared on your face, before you would slowly turn the cake so that he could see the trace of your finger across the icing.

“I couldn’t resist,” you admitted.

He let out a laugh, one of his bright, and somehow childish, laugh and started to cut the cake.

“You had to check to be sure I would like it,” he teased.

“Exactly,” you nodded.

“What a sacrifice for me!”

“I hope you are aware of how much of an effort it was too me.”

“I’m sure it was close to torture.”

“Actually, _not_ eating the whole cake while I travelled across the city to get here was a challenge,” you added, both of you laughing.

You ate the whole cake - it was way to delicious for any of you to stop before there was nothing left of it - talking about your work, and his stunts, and your failing computer, and his difficulty in learning his lines these days because he started to be too tired to focus on anything… and basically everything that had happened in your lives these last few days.

“For how long are you staying?” he asked, intertwining his fingers with yours.

“One week,” you answered, putting the empty plate down on the ground.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to be with you much,” he said. “I’m still working.”

“I know, it’s okay. But you’re not going to work all night long every day, right?”

“I hope not.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “I needed this. I needed to see you.”

You lowered your lips to his neck.

“I couldn’t leave you here all alone for your birthday, could I?” you said, feeling him shudder under your lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

You smiled against his skin. It was not common for the two of you to speak about your feelings yet. Perhaps it was too soon in your relationship. Perhaps you were both a bit afraid by how strong these feelings were, and how vulnerable they made you.

“I love you, too, Ben,” you whispered as well, your tone matching his.

He took your face in his hands, brushing his thumbs against your cheekbones, and crushed your lips together. You couldn’t refrain a moan as he grazed his tongue along your lower lip, and you grant him free access to your mouth. And for a long while, you remained kissing as if your lives depended on it.

“I love you,” he repeated between two kisses. “I love you so damn much…”

You grinned, stroking his cheek gently, taking a second to look into his dark eyes.

“Ben…” you whispered.

“Hmmm?”

“I think it’s time for you to unwrap your gift.”

He laughed, still staring at you, and a second later you were both lying on his bed, laughing and kissing again.

The next day he had huge dark bags under his eyes, because of the lack of sleep you had forced upon him.

His director was not pleased at all.

And Ben didn’t give a damn.


End file.
